Freddy's Funland
Freddy's Funland is a Fan-Game that release date is 2020. You play the character Miller Harper, a Night-guard at Freddy's Funland. It takes place after the events of FNAF 1. Freddy's Funland makes a huge leap, being an amusement park. Animatronics Remakes of Old Animatronics * Circus Freddy * Chef Chica * Rock Star Bonnie * Pirate Foxy * Pilot Balloon Boy * Prize Puppet * Gamer Elijah * Amna * Wolfy 2.0 * Toy Gamer Guy New Animatronics * The Great Sean * Bozo * Chomper * Pizza Girl * Rocking Clara * Monko * Otto * Sharky * Racer Chase * Spooky Sandra * Ticket Tara * Game Master * Ariel Areas Warehouse Office This is where Miller Harper (You) start. As usual, there is a poster. It has the new versions of the four main animatronics. Each has a different sound. Touching Circus Freddy's nose makes the same noise as usual. Chef Chica says Yum when you touch her beak. Touching Pirate Foxy's eye patch makes him say Yarr. Touching Rock Star Bonnie's guitar makes a strum sound. There are also three halls, having an individual light switch for each hall. Prop Storage (Cam 1FC) This is where Circus Freddy starts. He can be seen holding his microphone to his face. Various props such as microphones, clown props, and magician wands can be seen on shelves located in the room. There is a makeup mirror located here to, with yellow lights on the frame. Circus Seats 1 (Cam 2FC) There is a row of seats here. They are facing the Circus Circle. A pizza slice is seen molding on the floor, being half eaten. The animatronics that come through here are Circus Freddy and Chef Chica. When Chef Chica is here, you see her head peeking from behind a pair of seats. When Circus Freddy is here, you see him right in front of the camera,smiling oddly at you. Circus Seats 2 (Cam 3FC) This is the front row in Freddy's Circus. A crumpled soda can can be seen on the floor, spilled with a brown soda. The animatronics that come through here are Chomper and Bozo. When Bozo is here, you can see her hanging upside down smiling at the camera. Sometimes, she may be frowning. When chomper comes through, you can see his mouth wide open towards the camera. Circus Circle (Cam 4FC) This is where Bozo and the Great Sean start. The Great Sean can be seen holding his cape around him. Bozo is sitting on the floor, her head tilted to the right and she smiles. A few props can be seen on the floor. Circus Entrance (Cam 5FC) The entrance of the circus tent is located here.There is also a ticket booth here. The animatronic that come through here are the Great Sean and Ariel. When the Great Sean comes through, you can see his eyes in the entrance to the tent. When Ariel comes through, you can see her in the ticket booth with her head poking out. NightsCategory:Games Night 1 "Uh. Hey new guy! I suppose your, Miller Harper? Weird name. Anyways, welcome to Freddy's Funland, a place for grown ups and children alike! First of all, the animatronics do move at night. If they come to your office, uh, you should know what to do. Um, all of our animatronics have new names! We did this so people won't remember, uh our last establishment, Freddy's Mall. But they shouldn't hurt you at all! Good luck, we will talk tomorrow. Bye!" -Night 1 Phone Call As usual, this is an easy night. Pilot Balloon Boy, Pirate Foxy, Chef Chica, Circus Freddy, Rock Star Bonnie, and Prize Puppet begin to roam on this night. They tend to activate near the end of the phone call. The only character to look out for would be Prize Puppet, who will attack when she leaves (Being Determined), giving little time to close the door. She doesn't leave often though. Custom Night Modes and Prizes Circus Friends Animatronics- Bozo, the Great Sean, and Circus Freddy all set to 20. Prize- A Circus Freddy Plushie that appears on your desk. Gotta Go Eat Animatronics- Chomper, Pizza Girl, and Chef Chica all set to 20. Prize- A Chef Chica Action Figure that appears on your desk. The Show Must Go On Animatronics- Rocking Clara, Monko, and Rock Star Bonnie all set to 20. Prize- A Poster of Bonnie's Band that appears on your office's wall. You are a Pirate Animatronics- Sharky, Otto, and Pirate Foxy all set to 20. Prize- A Pirate Foxy Eye Patch that appears tacked to your office's wall. Roller Coaster Madness Animatronics- Spooky Sandra, Racer Chase, and Pilot Balloon Boy all set to 20. Prize- Pilot Balloon Boy's Zeppelin Balloon that appears in your office. Do you Want to Play a Game? Animatronics- Game Master, Ticket Tara, Toy Gamer Guy, Gamer Elijah, and Prize Puppet all set to 20. Prize- A Prize Puppet Puppet that appears on your desk. Mom and Dad Animatronics- Wolfy 2.0 and Toy Gamer Guy set to 20. Prize- A Poster of Toy Gamer Guy and Wolfy 2.0 that appears on the office's wall. Little Talk Animatronics- Amna and Amna set to 20. Prize- A Book with Amna and Ariel on the front that appears on the desk in the office. Father and Son Animatronics- Toy Gamer Guy and Gamer Elijah on 20. Prize- A Pair of beats that look like Toy Gamer Guy's